


Never Knows Best

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: FLCL, GWA - Fandom
Genre: Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fsub, Missionary Position, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A woman hears that her boyfriend is planning on going to university in their hometown, even though he’d been accepted by better schools. Knowing he’d made that decision to stay with her, she starts to get self-conscious, and even goes as far as breaking up with him over text, thinking she was ruining his life by being with him. The boyfriend later finds her at their favorite spot to watch the stars, and tries to talk to her.
Kudos: 5





	Never Knows Best

[F4M] Never Knows Best [Script Offer] [Fsub] [Outside, under the stars] [Blowjob] [Face-fucking] [Swallowing] [Missionary] [Creampie] [L-bombs] some [Self Degradation] [Characters 18+] [Happy Ending]?

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Deep exhalation, like she's smoking} 

{Casual} Hey. 

Didn't take you long to find me. I thought I'd have another hour, at least.

Probably wasn't a great idea to go to our usual hang-out spot. 

{Taking a drag on her cigarette} Well, since you're here, you might as well sit down.

Come on. I laid out a blanket on the grass, so you don't have to worry about staining your pants. 

[Brief pause]

[Sigh] So... I figure you want to talk about it? 

We don't have to. 

To tell you the truth, I'd much rather just sit here in silence and smoke. 

That sounds nice, doesn't it? It'd be like old times again. You and I huddled together, staring out at the lights of the city, not a word spoken to disrupt the stillness of the night.

Yes, I'd like to go back to that, even if only for a little bit. Things between us were much simpler then.

I preferred it when I didn't think about you much, when you were nothing more than a mild comfort.

I was okay with that. It was very... straightforward. I always knew where we stood with each other. 

But now it's gotten all messed up. 

I feel like I've tangled you in a web, somehow. It's like, all this time I let things between us continue, you've been sinking into some deep pit where there's no escape. 

And do you know what's even worse? That makes me really, really upset. 

There weren't supposed to be consequences to this--not for you, and especially not for me.

{Taking another drag} I got greedy. That's the real problem here.

I should've let you go the second I realized what was happening. I knew this wasn't just some convenient little thing when I found myself randomly wondering where you were, how you were feeling. 

{Sigh} But I didn't want to stop seeing you. Of course not. Being here with you, laying under the cold, distant stars, I could forget all my worries, all my... fear. The outside world became a harmless dream, like the cars speeding on the streets below us. 

And the touch of your fingers on my face was so sweet, so innocent. You would stare at me with such longing. but I hungered for more.

[Brief pause]

What a mess... 

You were supposed to run off and forget about me. 

[Brief pause to indicate response]

[Soft chuckle] No, that doesn't seem too likely now. 

[More sober] But this can't keep going on. It isn't fair to you.

Please, you have to listen to me. 

I'm not... I'm not the sort of person you should cling on to. You have a future, you can move on from this.

I'll always be stuck here, though. Always. 

That's why we can't be together anymore. I won't have you wasting time in this dead-end city when you could be going to school somewhere else, somewhere better.

{Smoking}

Don't give me that look, babe... You'll get over me, I promise. 

It might.. hurt for a few months, but that sort of thing doesn't last forever. 

{Weak laughter} Geez, I feel like I'm trying to shoo a dog away.

[Mockingly] "Go on then, boy! Get out of here! I never liked you anyway!"

{Trying to cover pain with humor} Isn't that how it goes? {Takes another drag} Yeah. Something like that...

[Brief pause to indicate response]

No, you don't love me. You're just used to having me around.

What's there to love? Really think about it. Wrack that brain of yours and try to come up with an answer. 

I mean, I only started hanging out with you after your brother left. No matter what things are like now, even you have to admit that's kinda messed up.

[Brief pause to indicate response]

Well, maybe it should bother you. Maybe you should be pissed off at me for manipulating you so heartlessly.

Because that's what happened. It's what I always do, really. 

I find someone vulnerable and use them to make myself feel better. I use them to push away the gnawing in my chest for just a little bit longer--just enough for me to keep doing it. 

And that's how it'll be forever. I'll continue corrupting everything I touch until my world comes crashing down around me, and I find myself buried under the weight of all that I've destroyed. 

I'm a disaster waiting to happen. It's a miracle you've made it this far unscathed. 

Truly.

But, who knows. Perhaps I really have screwed you up in some irrevocable way, and that simply isn't obvious yet.

It wouldn't surprise me. 

[Pause to indicate response] 

No, I'm not. 

Or, at least, it doesn't feel melodramatic to me.

I've been thinking about this for a few weeks now, mulled it over pretty carefully. And if anything, I feel like I under-played how crappy I've been to you.

All the time we've been together, I've only cared about my own feelings. I never took your well-being, your happiness into consideration. I just tried to steal you away from the rest of the world, knowing you'd be dragged down along with me. 

And before you say anything, this is different. This is me finally taking responsibility for what I've done.

I know you're upset right now. {Resigned sigh} I'm hurting too. But this is long overdue.

There's nothing left for me. Not in this city, not anywhere. I'm just a fucking loser. 

You can't fix me, either. Your... love--what you think is love--won't make things right.

{Trailing off} I wish it could... 

But, no.

{Recovering herself} Face the facts, sweetie. I'm not worth the trouble.

{Brief pause to indicate response}

Of course I don't *want* to break up with you. That isn't the issue. Can't you let me do something good for once in my life?

[Frustrated] Don't you understand? I'm trying to save you from myself.

For fucks sake... Why are you making this so difficult?

[Another pause]

You keep saying that, but you don't really mean it... There are so many other women out there. I'm nothing special. 

[Hurt] So please, don't tell me you love me anymore. 

You're only going to make me feel worse.

{Soft laughter} Asshole. I told you not to.

[Gentle groan] Hey, that's no fair.

Wrapping your arms around me so gingerly...

Well, I guess it is a little chilly out here. So I'll allow it for now.

Mmm, your body's so warm, so cozy. 

Maybe I'll just snuggle into your embrace...

{Contented sigh} God, this is nice. 

{More serious} But don't think I've suddenly changed my mind. I'm still breaking up with you.

After tonight, you're going to be free from me--free to find someone who actually makes you happy.

So, keep me close for now. Hold me tight enough that I can pretend everything's going to be alright. 

There's nothing wrong with a little white lie, is there?

Of course not.

Mmm, do you really want to make me feel better, babe?

Then kiss me.

It's okay. 

I know what I said. A kiss can't hurt, though. This is our last night together, after all.

{Soft laughter} Well, if you won't take the initiative, I will. 

[Kissing]

{Light-hearted} Sorry, could you taste the cigarette smoke on my lips?

Oh, you like it, do you?

Here. Have another taste.

{Making out} 

Ah, so aggressive. Was that too much for you?

{Moan} No. I don't mind, sweetie. You don't have to be gentle.

{Making out continues}

Yeah, touch me all over. Right now, I'm all yours.

{Moan} Keep rubbing my breasts, baby. 

{Kissing}

Look how eager you are.

I must've flipped your switch, huh?

{Moaning} Yeah, do you want to take me one last time? 

Me too, baby. 

I need you to use me like the little slut I am. 

[Soft laughter] Looks like you're ready. I can feel how stiff you've gotten through your pants.

Your cock is just straining to get out. I bet it's really painful. I could help you out. 

What do you say? Should I service you right here in public?

Come on. No one ever comes here besides us. There's no way we'll get caught.

{Mischievous} But even if we did, it'd be kinda hot, wouldn't it?

{Needy} Please, baby... I want to taste you again.

[Brief pause] 

[Excited] Thank you. I promise to make you feel really, really good.

Let's just get those pants off... {Pants unzipping}

Fuck, you're already throbbing for me. 

Mmm, did a bit a dirty talk actually get you this riled up?

I'm flattered.

But I can do a lot better than just whisper sweet nothings into your ear.

{Licking} 

How's that, sweetie? Does my tongue feel as good as you remember?

Do you like it when I make... slow licks all the way up from the base of your shaft?

{Licking}

{Soft moan} You're shuddering. 

Are you that desperate for me to take you in my mouth?

{Licking} Yeah? 

Okay, then. I'll give you the best blowjob of your life...

[Blowjob begins, feel free to add improv or to extend this section as much as you want]

{Sucking} See? I told you it'd feel amazing.

{Slightly embarrassed} I've been practicing with my dildo, actually...

It's no big deal. I just noticed that you always loved it when I sucked you off, and I thought it would be nice to surprise you with this some time.

That was before I decided to... you know.

But since this is our last time together, I might as well show off.

{Sucking, moaning}

I'm really skilled with my tongue now, aren't I?

{Blowjob continues}

You're moaning a lot, baby...

{Soft moan} God, it sounds so hot. I'm already--mmm--I'm already starting to get wet...

Fuck... I need to touch myself...

{Sucking, moaning} 

Ah, watch me finger my tight little pussy for you, baby.

That's it... 

{Moaning} I'm going to ruin my panties at this rate.

{Blowjob continues}

Mmm, you're leaking so much pre-cum.

How about I take you even deeper?

Please, daddy...

I want to feel you all the way in the back of my throat.

{Intense sucking}

Yes! That's it! 

Use my mouth like your little fuck-toy!

{Intense sucking and moaning} 

{Coming} Ah, you're grabbing my head.

{Needy} Are you going to make me gag on your thick cock, daddy?

Yeah? I've been a good girl, haven't I?

{Sucking}

It's fine. You can be as rough as you want...

Let out all that frustration.

{Sucking, could add some gagging sounds}

{Coming up for air} Your balls are contracting. Are you about to cum?

Mmm, do it, baby. 

Shoot your load down my throat. I'll swallow every drop.

{Intense sucking and moaning as she swallows his load}

[Blowjob ends]

{Ragged breathing} That was... intense.

I don't think I've ever seen you cum that hard.

You aren't done though, right? You can still spurt out lots more, can't you, baby?

[Brief pause to indicate response]

I know. I know we shouldn't be doing this.

But I want it *so* badly. You're much more than just a fuck-buddy, or even a boyfriend. 

You're so considerate and smart, and just perfect. I thought--I thought I didn't deserve you.

That I was nothing more than an anchor tied around your neck. Maybe I still am...

But you really do love me, don't you? You probably love me more than I love myself...

{Sad} We'll make this work, won't we? We'll find a way. We have to.

Because I don't think I can live without you, babe. I really don't.

No one's as patient with me as you are, as understanding. I wasn't used to that, and it scared me a little bit.

[Brief pause to indicate response} 

No, I'm not afraid anymore.

I know--I know you'll be here for me, even when I'm at my worst.

From now on, it's just the two of us, against everything else. 

No man left behind, right?

Mmm, come here, baby.

{Making out}

Help me take off my clothes. {She removes her clothes}

That's it... {Moan} Kiss me all over. 

This feels so naughty; doing it outside on a tiny little blanket.

My heart's beating like crazy in my chest just thinking about it. God, what a thrill. 

I might get addicted to this. 

Ah, can you feel how wet I am, sweetie?

{Moaning} Don't tease me...

I want you fuck me. Please, daddy...

Your baby girl's so desperate to have your cock thrusting inside her soaking pussy...

Pleeease?

Mmm, and no condoms. I want to feel every inch of you tonight. 

{Excited} That's it. Just let me guide you in...

[Intense moaning as he enters her]

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

Daddy... 

I always love it when you stretch my tight pussy with your cock...

Yeah, shove it all the way in. I want to feel your balls slapping against me.

{Moaning} Yes! Give it to me!

Oh daddy! You're thrusting so hard!

{Moaning} That's it. Pound me, baby.

Ah.. faster...

My pussy belongs to you. You can use it however you want.

{Kissing} Mhm, I'll be a good girl for you. 

I'll always tell you when I'm feeling down, or when I need some space.

{Moaning} Yes. I deserve to be happy...

Fuck... harder, baby...

Take all my fear and anxiety away.

{Moaning} So... deep

I'm getting so excited. My body's burning up.

{Kissing} I love you.

{Extra optional dialogue; it's more a nod to FLCL than anything} I love you like a cool breeze in the evening, like the last puff of a cigarette, like the smell of fresh laundry...

I don't want you to let me go...

{Moaning} You're sucking on my nipples so greedily, baby...

No, don't stop. {Moan} Don't stop.

Yes! Yes!

Keep shaking your hips.

Shit. I'm almost there, sweetie.

{Moaning} Cum with me.

Please, daddy. Fill me with your seed.

Yes! Empty your balls inside me.

Ah... Ah...

You're swelling up inside me.

Oh god, it feels so good. Just--{moaning}--a little bit more.

I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

Yes! Do it, sweetie. Cum with me!

{Improv to orgasm} [Sex ends]

{Moaning} Hold me tight. 

{Ragged breathing as she slowly comes down from climaxing} I can still feel you spasming inside. 

Such a thick load, baby.

That was perfect.[Kiss] Thank you. 

[Contented sigh] I wish we could just stay like this until morning--watch the sunrise together.

[Soft laughter] No, that probably wouldn't be a very good idea. 

But we can stay here a little longer, at least.

You know, I don't think I can remember ever being so... at peace.

If only this could last forever. 

[Brief pause to indicate response]

Oh? I hope you can keep that promise, baby. Because I intend to hold you to it.

{Kissing} Mhm. 

Luckily for you, I'm an easy woman to please. {Kiss} Your love is enough to satisfy me. 

As long as I have that, I know I'll be okay. 

Hey, why don't you come back to my place tonight? 

As much as I like sitting outside, I wouldn't mind laying on my bed right now. 

What do you say? You could snuggle with me all night long. I might even wake up early to get us some coffee.

Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy it so much you won't want to leave. 

[Gentle laughter] That wouldn't be so bad.

Alright then, honey. Let's get going.

Come on. There's a nice warm bed waiting for you.


End file.
